Mercredi Tout Est Permis
by Loufok
Summary: Aujourd'hui est probablement un jour comme les autres pour beaucoup de monde. Un mercredi banal et maussade. Mais pour Dean Winchester, c'est certainement le plus beau jour du calendrier. Car aujourd'hui, on est le 1er Avril. Présence de Castiel, Balthazar, Charlie et Bobby. [en pause]
1. Chapitre 1

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à la CW._  
_**AU** en raison de la présence de certains personnages qui sont censés être morts. Cependant, l'univers et les caractères des personnages sont (je l'espère) fidèles à la série._

* * *

À son réveil, Dean eu la désagréable et persistante impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Un truc essentiel. Il grimaça. La gueule de bois ne l'avait pas loupé par contre. Il remua légèrement et se rendit compte avec déplaisir qu'il portait encore ses vêtements de la veille. La mémoire lui revint petit à petit. Son dernier souvenir était Castiel, tendant un doigt vers son front. Aucun doute, cet abrutit d'ange avait usé de sa méthode accélérée pour l'endormir. Malgré ça, Dean était certain de manquer un détail important. C'est en ouvrant les yeux et en regardant son réveil que l'information lui revint. Aussi brusquement qu'un crochet du droit. Date. 1er avril. Heure. 11h37.  
_Bordel !_  
11h37 ! Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, Sam avait surement déjà mis les voiles depuis longtemps. Furieux, il se leva, avec prudence toutefois, la terre tournait encore un peu trop à son gout. Puisqu'il allait être privé de son plaisir annuel, il s'occuperait autrement. Et ça commençait avec une bonne douche.

* * *

Enveloppé dans sa robe de chambre, Dean descendit à la cuisine du bunker pour prendre un solide petit déjeuner. Son humeur s'était quelque peu améliorée mais il gardait encore une grosse part de déception en songeant à toutes les blagues qu'il ne pourrait pas faire subir à son frère aujourd'hui. Il eu cependant un sacré choc en apercevant Sam, installé comme toujours devant son ordinateur, dans la bibliothèque. Il resta planté pendant quelques secondes, bouche bée, incrédule. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Sam avait oublié la date ?! Malgré la cuite de la veille, le cerveau de Dean réussit à se mettre rapidement en marche. C'était complètement suspect. Sam n'aurait jamais oublié. S'il était là, c'était pour une raison bien précise. Avait-il décidé de se mettre lui-même aux blagues ? Il eu un sourire attendri à cette pensée. Son Sammy si innocent, tentant de lui tenir tête. Méfiant tout de même, Dean décida de ne pas se manifester et retourna fissa dans sa chambre pour se changer.  
Une fois habillé, il attrapa ses clefs de voiture et descendit au garage. Il prit toutes ses précautions en passant devant la salle qu'occupait Sam. Mais visiblement, ce dernier était trop plongé dans son écran pour le remarquer.  
Il allait se rendre en ville, manger à s'en faire péter le bide puis acheter tout qu'il fallait afin que ce 1er avril soit inoubliable et insupportable pour son cadet préféré. Avec entrain, Dean ouvrit la porte du parking intérieur mais son sourire d'enthousiasme mourut très vite lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le vide de la pièce. Où était l'Impala ? Il parcourut rapidement le local des yeux. Des voitures anciennes, des motos, des meubles, des bidules et des machins. Mais pas SON Bébé ! La présence imprévue de Sam le frappa d'un coup. _This bitch !_ Alors c'était ça qu'il avait prévu ? Lui cacher sa voiture, son précieux, son trésor ?  
\- SAMMYYY !  
Cette farce ne le faisait foutrement pas rire.

* * *

Son petit frère accouru, une expression affolée sur le visage.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!  
\- Te fous pas de ma gueule Sam ! Où est-elle ?!  
\- Où est quoi ?  
\- À ton avis ?  
Devant l'expression incrédule de Sam, Dean se sentit obligé d'ajouter quelques précisions.  
\- Je parle de ma voiture bien sur ! Une Chevrolet Impala noire. Ça te rappelle rien ?!  
Le visage de Sam se détendit.  
\- Oh, tu parle de ça ? - il adressa un sourire soulagé à son frère - Elle est en haut bien sûr.  
\- En haut ?  
\- Oui, dans le salon. Elle n'a pas bougé depuis hier.  
Dean cligna des yeux avec la désagréable impression qu'un détail lui échappait.  
\- Attends, attends, tu veux dire que tu t'es amusé à monter ma voiture… Mais comment tu as fait pour… Oooh… C'est Cas' pas vrai ? Il t'a aidé sur ce coup là ?  
\- Dean, de quoi tu parle ?  
\- C'est pour ça qu'il était là quand je suis revenu du bar hier. Toi et lui, vous complotiez. Et bien bravo Sammy, tu m'as foutu une sacrée trouille. J'espère juste pour toi qu'elle n'a pas la moindre égratignure, sinon je te jure que tu vas me le payer cher.  
Et sans attendre, Dean se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les escaliers.

* * *

\- SAAAM !  
Sam venait à peine de se rassoir devant son ordinateur que la voix mélodieuse de son aîné retentit. Encore. Il le rejoignit à contre-coeur.  
\- Quesskiaaa ?  
\- Tu ose me poser la question !  
Dean fulminait.  
\- Tu disais qu'elle se trouvait dans le salon !  
\- Et bien elle y est, non ?  
\- Oh que oui elle y est !  
Avec un geste rageur, Dean dévoila un superbe modèle miniature de la fameuse Chevrolet. Sam examina l'objet avec un air vaguement concerné.  
\- Et bien quoi ? Elle est abimée ?  
\- Abimée ? - Dean manqua de s'étouffer - Tu as vu sa taille ? Comment je fais pour la conduire ?  
\- Et bien… Tu as une télécommande.  
\- Une téléc- QUOI ?  
Sam tendit le bras pour se saisir du boitier noir qui se trouvait sur l'étagère.  
\- Oui, la télécommande.  
Les yeux de Dean s'exorbitèrent.  
\- C'est une blague !  
\- Quoi, ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ?  
\- Ce que je veux maintenant, c'est ma voiture à la bonne taille !  
Sam se mit à rire.  
\- Il y a quelque chose de drôle ? s'irrita Dean. J'ai loupé quelque chose ?  
\- Tu es sérieux ?  
\- A propos de ma voiture ? Toujours !  
\- Mais elle… Enfin, je ne comprends pas ce qui te chagrine avec sa taille !  
\- Alors je vais te formuler ça autrement, s'impatienta Dean. Ma caisse a la taille d'un jouet !  
\- Mais elle a toujours été comme ça ! T'as bu quoi hier pour planer à ce point ?  
\- Elle… Quoi… Je… Ok. - Dean inspira un grand coup pour se calmer puis reprit la parole - Écoute Sammy, je vais te poser une question très importante et je veux que tu me répondre franchement. Est-ce que la disparition de l'Impala est ta blague de 1er avril ?  
\- Non.  
Il avait beau scruter le visage de son frère, ce dernier ne mentait pas.  
\- Ok, je te crois.  
Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.  
\- Je crois que… J'ai besoin de me reposer.  
\- Tu viens de te lever, se moqua Sam.  
\- Oui mais tu sais…  
Il fit une grimace pour signifier qu'il n'avait vraiment pas les idées claires et sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons.

* * *

En se dirigeant vers sa chambre, Dean savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire. En revanche, il n'aurait jamais deviné ce qui l'y attendait.  
Il ouvrit la porte et se figea sur le seuil, prit de court.  
\- _What the hell… ?_  
Le chat angora, confortablement étalé sur son matelas, lui lança un regard méprisant puis se remit à mâchonner ce qu'il tenait entre ses pattes. Vu d'ici, ça ressemblait à un vieux morceau de poisson.  
\- Mais… Mais dégage connard !  
Sans ménagement, Dean saisit l'inopportun par la peau du dos pour le foutre dehors. C'était sans compter sur la mauvaise volonté du matou qui se mit à lui attaquer sauvagement le bras. Malgré ce déchainement de violence féline, Dean tint bon et réussit à se débarrasser de l'animal. Une fois la porte fermée, il put constater les dégâts. Son bras était en sang et son lit recouvert de poils et de jus de poisson. Ecoeuré, Dean roula sa couverture en boule et la jeta dans un coin dans l'idée de la laver plus tard. Malgré ses précautions pour garder les poils prisonniers dans le tissu, son nez et ses yeux commencèrent à s'irriter.  
Saloperie d'allergie. C'était pour ça qu'ils n'avaient pas de chat, _dammit !_  
Puis il se dirigea vers le lavabo et passa son bras meurtrit sous l'eau fraiche.  
Que foutait ce chat dans sa chambre ? Comment avait-il pu même entrer dans le bunker ? Il pensa d'abord à une blague de Sam. Mais très vite, il réalisa que ce n'était pas possible. Quand il avait appelé son frère la première fois, il était arrivé très vite. Il n'avait pas pu avoir le temps de faire un détour par sa chambre. Castiel ? Il ne comprenait même pas le concept de blague alors en faire…  
En parlant de ce trou d'uc à plumes… Dean s'essuya le bras avec une serviette puis s'assit sur le bord de son matelas et ferma les yeux.  
\- Cas' ?  
Une pause.  
\- Faut qu'on parle mec, j'ai un… soucis.  
Rien.  
\- Sérieux mon pote, faut que tu vienne. J'ai un truc à te demander.  
Toujours rien.  
\- Putain Cas', tu veux bien descendre ton cul oui ?!  
\- Oh, le langage…, réprimanda une voix à gauche de Dean.  
Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en voyant l'ange qui l'avait rejoint, un verre de vin dans la main et un bout de fromage dans l'autre. L'être céleste agita un index accusateur.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on prie tu sais.  
\- Balthazar ?! C'est quoi ce délire ? J'ai appelé Cas'.  
\- Et ?  
L'ange mordit délicatement dans son morceau de brie.  
\- Bin qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
\- … Tu viens de le dire mon grand.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu m'as prié, me voilà.  
\- Je t'ai… Quoi ?  
\- Allons bon, tu as oublié de te laver les oreilles ce matin ?  
\- Non je…  
\- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?, demanda l'ange avec un air impatient. Comme tu peux le voir, j'étais un peu au milieu de… quelque chose.

Dean le dévisagea. C'était à s'arracher les cheveux.  
\- Pourquoi tu viens à la place de Castiel ?  
\- Tu as bu tant que ça hier ?  
\- Non. Enfin si. Mais…  
\- Ok alors reprenons du début. Tu prie ton ange, Castiel, autrement dis moi-même. Et que fait cet ange ? Il décolle et vient te voir, t'écoute déblatérer des âneries, attendant avec patience que tu lui explique pourquoi tu l'as dérangé à une heure pareille.  
Dean le dévisagea. C'était Balthazar, il n'avait pas la berlue. Balthazar, qui s'appelait Castiel…  
\- Ok, il y a réellement un problème là…  
\- Viens-en au but tu veux ? le coupa brusquement l'ange.  
\- Non. C'est bon.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu peux partir, je vais voir ça avec Sam.  
La mine fière de l'ange prit une expression agacée.  
\- La prochaine fois, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de m'appeler merci, lâcha-t-il avant de s'envoler.  
Dean fixa pendant un bref instant la place qui venait de se libérer. Finalement, il se ressaisit et se leva pour rejoindre Sam à la bibliothèque.

* * *

\- Wow… C'est vraiment…  
\- Fou ! Je deviens fou !  
\- Il y a surement une explication.  
\- Justement, j'y ai réfléchis. Sorcière ou djinn. Je ne vois que ça…  
\- Ça se tient. Enfin, vu ce que tu viens de me raconter.  
Les deux frères étaient assis face à face dans la bibliothèque. Dean, à califourchon sur sa chaise, avait raconté ce qu'il venait de vivre à Sam. Ce dernier l'avait écouté de bout en bout, sans l'interrompre, hochant de temps en temps la tête avec compréhension.  
\- Mais ne panique pas. Peut-être que ce n'est pas si grave que ça.  
\- Pas si grave ?! Bébé a la taille d'un jouet et se pilote avec des piles, une saloperie de chat a foutu sa merde dans ma chambre et Balthazar remplace Castiel.  
\- Justement ! Le djinn aurait exaucé un de tes souhaits. Ce n'est visiblement pas le cas.  
\- Pas faux, grommela Dean. Une sorcière alors ?  
\- Comment aurait-elle pu s'approcher de toi ?  
\- Hier au bar ! J'ai… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.  
\- Tu ?  
\- J'ai fait des rencontres … intéressantes.  
Et en disant cela, il ne put retenir un sourire légèrement prétentieux.  
Sam se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête en souriant. Dean et ses conquêtes…  
\- Tu crois que l'une d'entre elles était une sorcière ?  
\- Non ! Enfin… Je ne sais pas. Elles se débrouillent pour avoir l'air sexy maintenant ! Fini le nez crochu et la verrue. Impossible de les différencier des belles nanas, se désespéra-t-il.  
\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, reprit calmement Sam, on va fouiller tes affaires, voir si on y trouve un sac à sortilèges.  
\- Et si on n'en trouve pas ?  
\- On demandera de l'aide à Cas'.  
\- Surement pas !  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas un ange ! Pas le bon ! Enfin pas lui ! Bref tu as compris.  
\- Soit, Sam roula des yeux. On demandera à Bobby.  
Dean se contenta de hocher la tête pour approuver.  
\- Allez viens, l'encouragea Sam en lui donnant une tape amicale sur le dos.  
Dean se leva, prêt à le suivre mais s'arrêta brusquement.  
\- Maintenant que j'y pense… Tu devrais peut-être fouiller ma chambre tout seul Sammy.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Les poils de chat…  
Dean grimaça.  
\- Ok, céda Sam en soupirant. J'y vais. Tu n'as qu'à… Fouiller ailleurs.  
\- Pas de soucis.  
Évidemment, un fois que Sam eu rejoint l'étage, Dean se dirigea droit vers la cuisine pour se faire un sandwich.

* * *

\- Dean ? appela Sam. J'ai tout fouillé et à part ton bazar habituel, je n'ai rien trouvé.  
Sa voix mourut lorsqu'il vit son frère tranquillement installé derrière son ordinateur, écouteurs sur les oreilles, à regarder dieu sait quoi tout en mangeant un sandwich, probablement riche en cholestérol. Passablement énervé, Sam donna un coup de poing violent sur la table. Dean sursauta tellement qu'il faillit en lâcher son repas.  
\- Sam ! râla-t-il en retirant ses écouteurs et en abaissant précipitamment l'écran de l'ordinateur.  
\- C'est comme ça que tu cherche ?  
\- J'ai déjà… uh... fouillé toutes mes poches.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment, tenta Dean avec l'air le plus innocent possible.  
Franchement pas convaincu, Sam passa outre malgré tout et alla s'assoir sur la chaise en face de son frère.  
\- J'ai également fini d'inspecter ta chambre.  
\- Alors ? demanda Dean, soudainement très concerné.  
\- Pas le moindre sac à sortilèges.  
\- Bon, c'est déjà ça…  
\- Je te l'avais dit que ça n'était sûrement pas si grave.  
\- Alors comment explique-tu que je possède des souvenirs différents ?  
Sam haussa les épaules.  
\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…  
Après un instant d'hésitation, Dean se décida.  
\- Ok. Appelle Bobby.  
Sam sortit son téléphone, composa un numéro et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Finalement, quelqu'un décrocha.  
\- Allô Bobby ? C'est Sam. On a besoin de toi. Oui tout de suite. Merci. - Sam raccrocha et lança un regard réconfortant à son frère - Il arrive.  
\- Il arrive ?  
\- Oui, il a pensé que ça serait mieux qu'on lui explique le problème directement.  
Quelque chose clochait.  
\- Mais Bobby habite à plusieurs heures du bunker, il ne sera probablement pas là avant -  
Il s'interrompit en voyant son frère se dirigea tranquillement vers l'entrée.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Il est surement déjà là. Je vais lui ouvrir.  
\- Lui ? Tu veux dire… Bobby ?!  
\- Évidemment.  
Dépassé par les évènements, Dean resta dans la bibliothèque, attendant le retour de Sam. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bordel ? Nerveux, il se dirigea vers le bar et prit un verre et une bouteille. Cependant, il retint son geste au moment de verser l'alcool pour finalement boire directement au goulot. Des bruits de pas et des voix lui parvinrent. Apparemment, Bobby était bien arrivé et discutait avec Sam. En trainant les pieds, Dean alla au devant d'eux. Même si son arrivée était trop rapide pour être honnête, la présence de leur père d'adoption le réconfortait un peu. Bobby trouvait toujours des solutions, aucun doute qu'il en trouverait une aujourd'hui. Son soulagement fut malheureusement de courte durée. Il eu un choc lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec leur visiteur, tranquillement en train de bavarder avec Sam.  
\- Sammy écarte-toi ! hurla Dean, saisissant son frère et le tirant derrière lui.  
\- Qu-quoi ?!  
\- Alors c'est toi qui est derrière tout ça hein ? Tu joue avec mon cerveau, _you son of a bitch !_  
\- Dean, calme-toi ! tenta Sam.  
Mais son frère ne l'écoutait pas. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'homme en manteau noir. Malgré l'air menaçant de son hôte, ce dernier ne se départait pas de son rictus.  
\- _Hello Squirrel_.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de continuer ! A la base, je voulais poster le 1e avril, vu le thème de cette fic, mais je n'avais pas fini à temps donc j'ai préféré attendre pour ne pas donner un chapitre baclé. ^^_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et surtout, ça aide à s'améliorer ! :D_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Comme je l'ai déjà dit en introduction dans d'autres textes, plein de trucs se sont produits qui m'ont empêché de continuer cette fic et de pouvoir poster la suite. Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus. Le chapitre 3 est en route, et presque fini je dirais._

_Bonne lecture et merci pour vos review et mises en alerte/favoris. ^^_

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

\- J'aide bien sûr. Sam m'a appelé, j'ai accouru. Comme toujours.

\- Dean… essaya à nouveau Sam.

\- Non ! l'interrompit son frère. Quand je disais qu'un truc clochait, je ne pensais pas que ça puait à ce point !

\- Mais je croyais que tu voulais parler à Bobby ?

\- Oui, à Bobby, pas à un démon !

Le visage de Sam se voila d'inquiétude alors que celui de l'homme en noir prit un air scandalisé.

\- Un démon ? cracha-t-il.

\- Oh mais pardon, tu préfère Roi de l'Enfer ? Démon, ce n'est plus assez bien pour toi ? ironisa Dean.

\- Je ne suis pas Crowley,_ idjit_ !

\- Bin voyons…

\- Dean… Tu vois réellement Crowley ?

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas lui peut-être ?

Les yeux de Dean passèrent de son frère au prétendu Bobby. Sam reprit la parole.

\- Je peux te jurer que devant moi, c'est bel est bien Bobby et non Crowley.

Dean dévisagea son petit frère ; le malaise sur son visage n'était pas feint. Ébranlé, il prit une gorgée de whisky.

\- Alors pourquoi je vois cet enfoiré ?

\- Je ne sais pas du tout, se désola Sam.

Bobby soupira.

\- Je pense qu'il y a un truc qui a échappé à votre contrôle.

Étrangement, il ne semblait pas inclure Dean dans sa phrase et regardait Sam avec un air grave, celui du "je vous l'avais bien dit".

\- De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?

Sam prit la parole mais esquiva le regard de son frère. Il semblait honteux.

\- On a déconné sur ce coup là…

\- C'est peu de le dire ! Avec Balthazar dans le coup…

\- Répète-moi ça ! s'étrangla Dean

Sam se mordit la lèvre. Cette situation était on ne peut plus inconfortable.

\- Je vais tout t'expliquer. Viens on va s'installer dans le salon.

* * *

**La veille**

Un rire s'éleva et résonna dans tout le bunker. Les larmes aux yeux, Charlie était à la limite de la rupture d'anévrisme. Face à elle, Sam s'amusait aussi, avec un plus de retenue cependant.

\- Mais je crois que le pire fut le jour où il s'est déguisé en Ça. Tu sais, le clown diabolique de Stephen King.

La jeune femme hocha frénétiquement la tête, un immense sourire aux lèvres, attendant la suite de l'histoire.

\- J'avais 11 ans, reprit Sam, et il a eu la merveilleuse idée de me réveiller avec son costume dégueulasse. J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque.

\- Oh le… ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

Malgré ce souvenir amer, Sam ne put résister à la bonne humeur contagieuse de son amie et rit avec elle.

\- Mais dis-moi, reprit-elle une fois calmée et ses larmes essuyées, tu n'as jamais eu envie de te venger ? Ça ne serait que justice vu tout ce que tu viens de me raconter.

\- Je n'ai pas l'imagination de Dean. Le pire coup que je lui ai fait c'était de mettre de la colle sur sa bouteille de bière. Pitoyable pas vrai ?

\- Sauf que là, tu as quelque chose en plus.

\- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ?

\- Moi !

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Charlie, c'est une très mauvaise idée, contra Sam malgré tout amusé par son enthousiasme, Dean est joueur mais très mauvais perdant. Si on le piège, il va se venger sur toi et tes dix générations futures. Et moi également.

\- Mauviette.

\- Je préfère appeler ça de la prudence.

Charlie fit la moue, visiblement pas convaincue.

\- Ce soir, je disparais pour les deux jours à venir, reprit-il.

\- Il t'aura à ton retour.

\- Non, justement. "Les poissons d'avril qui n'ont pas lieu le 1e avril sont des impostures qui ôtent tout le charme de cette fête". Ses propres mots. Je m'échappe le 31 mars, je reviens le 2 avril et lui, il fait tout pour essayer de me coincer avant mon départ. C'est devenu une tradition.

\- Il a déjà réussi ?

\- Oh oui et plus d'une fois, soupira Sam.

Charlie pouffa.

\- Vous êtes pire que des gosses. - un temps - Et si je prenais toute la responsabilité ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis Han Solo et toi Chewi. Je prends les décisions. Toi, tu te contente de subir mes ordres et d'obéir en rugissant.

La référence fit rire Sam.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Oh oui mon jeune padawan.

\- Je croyais que j'étais Chewie…

\- Tu seras mon padawan wookie.

\- Je dois me vexer ?

\- Arrête d'éluder la question.

Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

\- Avoue que tu en rêve !

\- Je…

\- Tu ?

\- …

\- Espèce de gros trouill-.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! la coupa-t-il. Je te suis.

\- _Oh yeah !_

* * *

\- Et voilà ! s'exclama Charlie avec un air satisfait.

Elle et Sam étaient attablés dans la bibliothèque du bunker. La jeune femme relisait avec attention les feuilles posées devant elle.

\- C'est la blague la plus élaborée et la plus épique de toute ma vie !

\- Tu oublie un détail…

\- Castiel ?

\- Dans l'hypothèse qu'il comprenne l'idée, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il accepte.

\- Ne me sous-estime pas jeune apprenti.

Elle se leva subitement et s'éloigna de la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sam.

\- Ma prière.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil espiègle puis ferma les paupières pour se concentrer.

\- Bonjour… monsieur Castiel. Je suis Charlie Bradbury, une amie de Sam et Dean Winchester.

Elle marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots.

\- Je sais que vous êtes probablement un ange très occupé et que vous avez des tas de choses à faire. Mais si vous pouviez venir nous faire un petit coucou, nous claquer la bise, venir papoter un peu avec Sam et moi…

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Rien.

Sam lui lança un regard contrit. Loin de se décourager, Charlie reprit la parole, avec plus d'assurance cette fois-ci.

\- Monsieur Castiel, c'est urgent. Sam et Dean sont en danger. Un démon s'est… Aaah !

Sam fit volte face et laissa également échapper une exclamation de surprise. Pas parce que Castiel venait de se poser deux mètres plus loin. Mais parce que Charlie avait fait venir non pas un mais deux anges.

\- Balthazar, j'ai dis non !

\- Cassie, tu es tellement vieux jeu… Salut !

Le dénommé Balthazar adressa un petit signe de la main à Charlie et Sam. Son compagnon, loin de se préoccuper des deux humains qui les dévisageaient avec des yeux ronds, le fixait d'un air sévère.

\- Je veux que tu renonce à cette idée.

\- Attends… Laisse-moi réfléchir. Hmmm. Non !

Et son visage se fendit d'un sourire moqueur.

\- Heu, bonjour…

\- Sam, tu la boucle.

Devant l'air irrité de Castiel, le chasseur n'osa pas broncher.

\- Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de m'appeler, reprit l'ange. Surtout pour me faire croire que vous étiez en danger alors que, comme je peux le constater, ce n'est pas le cas.

Il dévisagea Charlie d'un air sévère.

Cette dernière formula d'une petite voix un "Désolée" bien que l'expression de son visage ne traduise pas vraiment ce sentiment mais plutôt une joie intense. Elle lança un regard brillant d'excitation à Sam avant que le plus grand des deux anges ne reprenne la parole.

\- Cas, Cas, Cas… Tu manque réellement de tact, tu en es conscient ?

Tout en parlant, il s'approcha de la jeune rouquine, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

\- Ne lui en veux pas trop. Il a l'air rustre comme ça mais dans le fond, c'est un tendre.

Charlie opina du chef sans se départir de son sourire. L'être céleste lui prit doucement la main et y déposa un délicat baiser.

\- Ravissante. Et ces cheveux… Couleur naturelle ?

À nouveau, Charlie hocha par un signe de tête. Les avances de l'ange commençaient à la gêner et son contentement s'effaçait petit à petit de ses lèvres.

\- Merveilleux, merveilleux…

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, minauda-t-il, tout en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

La jeune femme se crispa.

\- Par contre… Sans vouloir vous vexer… Je préfère les filles… annonça-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

\- Oh.

L'attitude enjôleuse de l'ange disparue instantanément et il retira précipitamment son bras.

\- _Awkward_.

Il lui adressa un sourire d'excuse poli puis se tourna vers le Sam.

\- Alors Sam ! Quelle nouvelle ?

\- Nous avions appelé _uniquement_ Castiel.

L'intéressé tourna ses yeux bleus vers Charlie et la dévisagea.

\- Et bien, vous voyez, je suis là.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, n'arrivant pas à soutenir le regard insistant de l'ange et se tortilla sur place, mal à l'aise. Castiel poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Je vois… Merci de m'avoir dérangé pour rien. Balthazar, on s'en va, ordonna-t-il.

\- On voulait simplement vous demander de l'aide pour faire un poisson d'avril ! lâcha précipitamment Charlie.

Les deux anges tournèrent vivement la tête vers la rouquine tandis que Sam prenait la sienne dans ses mains. Balthazar n'aurait probablement pas eu un air aussi satisfait si on lui avait annoncé la mort de Céline Dion. Quand à son cadet, il fronçait tant les sourcils qu'il semblait avoir pris 10 ans.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un poisson d'avril. Une farce quoi, expliqua Charlie à Castiel.

\- À qui ?

Sam reprit la parole avant que Balthazar n'obtienne sa réponse.

\- Mais au fait, pourquoi vous êtes là tout les deux ? Quand on prie un ange on ne s'attend pas à en avoir deux.

\- Ma discussion avec Balthazar était importante, je ne pouvais pas la couper de manière impromptue.

\- Alors cet idiot m'a amené avec lui.

L'ange blond roula des yeux.

\- Soit disant que mon idée de diviser le Buisson Ardent est blasphématoire.

\- Tu ne peux PAS diviser ce Buisson. C'est la flamme de notre Père qui brûle dessus !

\- Et ? C'est pas comme s'il en avait besoin, se moqua Balthazar en regardant les humains comme pour les prendre à témoins. En revanche, je connais des tas de gens qui seraient prêt à payer une fortune pour…

\- NON !

Il avait beau être plus petit et plus jeune que son frère, la colère de Castiel le rendait plus menaçant qu'il n'en avait l'air. Surpris, Balthazar fit un pas en arrière.

De leur côté, Sam et Charlie n'osaient pas moufter. Une dispute angélique, c'est tout sauf mignon.

Les deux frères se jaugeaient du regard.

\- Parfait, lâcha finalement Balthazar. Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais faire une petite visite des lieux. Ma chère, me feriez-vous l'honneur ? en se tournant vers Charlie.

Avant que Sam ne puisse réagir, l'être céleste s'envola avec elle, le laissant avec son frère. Ce dernier poussa un juron.

\- Castiel, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

L'ange lui jeta un regard irrité et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

C'est ce moment que choisit Dean pour débouler avec fracas dans le bunker.

\- Merde ! brailla-t-il alors qu'il venait de se cogner avec force contre un meuble.

Deux têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Réalisant qu'il venait d'attirer légèrement l'attention, un immense sourire, un peu stupide, apparu sur son visage.

\- Même pas mal.

\- Dean tu… Tu es saoule ? questionna sévèrement Sam.

\- Totalement !

\- Je crois que j'ai eu mon quota de bêtises humaines et non-humaines pour la journée. Je récupère Balthazar et je m'en vais, lâcha brusquement Castiel.

Alors qu'il passait à côté de Dean pour prendre les escaliers, ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras et lui adressa un regard confus.

\- Toi… Tu es fâché.

\- Quelle perspicacité, siffla l'ange.

Déconcerté par le ton froid de son ami, Dean tourna les yeux vers son petit frère en quête d'aide.

\- Il est mal luné aujourd'hui, se contenta de répondre Sam.

\- Si c'est une question d'hémorroïdes, je suis sûr qu'on peut te trouver une crème Cas', plaisanta Dean.

\- Je n'ai pas de… Oh et puis… !

Exaspéré, Castiel posa un index sur le front du chasseur et se dernier s'écroula.

\- Il dort, assura laconiquement l'ange devant le regard légèrement inquiet de Sam.

Des ronflements sonores s'élevèrent, confirmant ses dires.

\- Je reviens.

Avant que Sam ne puisse répondre, Castiel s'était envolé en emportant Dean. Il était cependant de retour quelques secondes plus tard, avec Balthazar et Charlie.

\- J'ai déposé ton frère dans sa chambre et récupéré ses deux là.

\- Sam ! - Charlie se précipita vers lui - Balthazar est d'accord pour nous aider, s'exclama-t-elle avec un immense sourire - elle se tourna vers Castiel - Nous n'avons plus besoin de vous. Désolée encore pour le dérangement.

\- Charlie… commença Sam, je ne sais pas si Balthazar…

\- Allons mon grand, j'ai plus d'imagination et de fantaisie que ce cher Cassie, coupa ce dernier avec entrain.

Que faire ? Ce n'était pas comme si Sam pouvait le foutre dehors avec un coup de pied au cul.

\- Ok, ok ! Mais dans cette histoire, c'est nous qui dirigeons les opérations. D'accord ?

Il regarda l'ange avec insistance. Pas question que cette blague vire au règlement de comptes.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, chantonna-t-il. Je me plierais en quatre pour répondre aux exigences de ta charmante amie.

Et en disant ça, il adressa une petite courbette élégante à Charlie.

Cette dernière se mit à rire.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que...

\- J'ai très bien entendu. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne couchera jamais ensemble que je ne peux pas t'apprécier, réfuta Balthazar, désinvolte.

Sam le considérait d'un air sceptique.

\- Quoi ? Cette jeune humaine m'est sympathique ! se défendit l'ange.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas je n'ai pas le choix.

Castiel avait l'air dépité.

\- Pas le choix ? l'interrogea Sam.

\- Je capitule. Je reste, je ne peux pas laisser Balthazar.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu m'aimais Cassie, mais là, ça devient gênant, se moqua son aîné.

\- Ne te méprends pas, je reste uniquement pour te garder à l'oeil.

\- Ça me va. Tant que tu ne nous mets pas de bâtons dans les roues.

Castiel se contenta de lever les yeux en plafond, adressant une prière silencieuse aux Cieux.

\- Alors ? reprit Balthazar avec enthousiasme, on s'y met ?

* * *

_Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions, positives ou négatives. À bientôt. :)_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Je vous assure que je n'avais pas menti en disant que ce chapitre était presque terminé. J'étais vraiment persuadée qu'en deux semaines, hop ! il aurait été dans la boite. Sauf que mon inspiration m'a joué un super vilain tour et que je me suis retrouvée comme une conne à ne pas pouvoir boucler ce chapitre. J'ai finalement réussi à le terminer hier soir, mais pour cela, j'ai du réécrire plus des 3/4 de ce que j'avais fait. T.T Bref, autant dire qu'il m'aura donné du mal celui là._

_Histoire de ne pas faire de promesses que je ne pourrais pas tenir, je préfère pas m'avancer pour la suite, je ne sais pas du tout quand je la posterai, pas dans trop longtemps j'espère !_

_J'vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ^^_

* * *

**Aujourd'hui**

L'expression hagarde sur le visage de Dean aurait pu être amusante si la situation n'était pas aussi embarrassante.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, commença Sam, je n'aurais pas cru que…

\- Tais-toi, assena son frère en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

Sam lança un regard en biais à Bobby. Le vieux chasseur, adossé au mur, lui fit signe de garder le silence demandé par son aîné. Ce dernier faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Donc, tout est parti d'une blague.

\- C'était une… tentative oui.

\- Une tentative merveilleusement ratée ! Et franchement ! Balthazar ?!

\- Charlie ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il n'était pas un de tes fan, se défendit Sam. Une fois qu'il était au courant, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions : il fallait qu'il reste pour qu'on puisse le garder sous contrôle.

\- Sous contrôle ? railla Dean. Oh mais quel succès ! Bravo, vraiment…

Il retourna s'affaler dans son fauteuil. Sam continua ses explications sans prêter attention à l'intervention de son frère.

\- Cas' est resté exprès pour surveiller Balthazar. Il ne devait pas y avoir de problème. C'est également pour ça que Bobby est là.

\- Je me suis installé dans un motel pas loin. Au cas où les choses dérapent… compléta le vieux chasseur.

Sam avait un air déconfit.

\- Ça explique ton arrivée si rapide, marmonna Dean.

Tout en parlant, il lui lança un bref coup d'oeil. Il avait beau savoir que c'était Bobby, le fait qu'il ait l'apparence de Crowley était assez perturbant.

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu m'as appelé _Squirrel_ ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais appelé comme ça.

\- Si tu l'as fait. En arrivant.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Dean marqua une pause, réalisant l'ampleur du désastre.

\- Putain les hallucinations c'était pas suffisant ? Maintenant j'entends des choses qui n'existent pas ?!

\- J'imagine que la source du problème est la même…

\- _Awesome ! _s'exclama Dean, levant la main et la laissant retomber sur sa cuisse.

Il fixa le sol un instant puis releva la tête.

\- On va devoir régler tout ça… décida-t-il. On va appeler ce cher "Castiel" - Dean mima les guillemets - et le faire parler.

* * *

\- Cas' ?

Toujours dans le fauteuil, Dean était en train de prier, Sam et Bobby à ses côtés.

\- Mec, ramène-toi, c'est pire que tout à l'heure.

Aucun bruit.

\- Sérieux, on a besoin de toi ! C'est urge-

\- Oh le menteur…

Les trois chasseurs firent volte face en entendant le bruissement d'aile. Le Castiel-qui-ressemblait-à-Balthazar se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un air des plus décontracté.

\- Vous pensez que je n'ai pas entendu votre petite conversation de tout à l'heure ?

\- Très bien, ça ira plus vite comme ça, reprit Dean. Tu vas stopper ça tout de suite.

\- Stopper quoi ? demanda innocemment l'ange.

\- Fais pas le malin ! On sait que tu as arrangé cette journée à ta façon.

\- "À ma façon" ? - l'être céleste prit un air offensé - Mais pas du tout. Non pas que l'idée de te faire chier me déplaise, mais je n'ai rien arrangé "à ma façon". J'ai suivis à la lettre les ordres de votre amie, Charlie. Délicieuse créature. Je suis étonnée qu'une humaine aussi délicate et bien élevée n'ai pas eu d'effet positif sur toi, Dean. Tu as toujours eu des manières…

\- Oh mais ta gueule !

\- Tu vois ? enchaina Balthazar.

\- Tu es en train de nous dire que tu n'y es pour rien dans ces hallucinations ? demanda Bobby, soucieux de calmer la conversation.

\- En effet.

\- Et tu aurais une idée de l'origine de tout ça ? interrogea Sam.

\- Oh…

L'ange semblait surpris.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment Castiel, vous en êtes conscients ? Pouponner des humains, ce n'est pas mon truc. Je suis juste là pour m'amuser.

Et sans un mot de plus il s'envola.

\- C'est pas vrai ! tempêta Dean.

* * *

\- On ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- On parle de Balthazar ! rappela Dean. Évidemment que je suis sûr !

Pendant que Bobby et Dean continuait leur débat stérile, Sam était au téléphone avec Castiel. Il finit par raccrocher.

\- Bon, Cas' va chercher Charlie et ils arrivent. On va essayer de trouver d'où vient tout… ça.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit dans le coup, bougonna Dean.

\- Tu ne vas pas lui en vouloir quand même ?

\- À ce stade j'appelle ça… de la trahison !

Bobby et Sam échangèrent un regard entendu. Dean avait le chic pour dramatiser les choses parfois. Ce dernier fut coupé dans ses ronchonnements par l'atterrissage de Castiel et Charlie. Aussitôt posée, la jeune femme chercha frénétiquement quelque chose des yeux. Lorsque son regard se posa sur l'aîné Winchester, elle se précipita vers lui avec un air soucieux.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Dean…

\- Ouais, ouais… On me l'a déjà dit.

Il aurait voulu lui garder rancoeur mais devant sa réelle inquiétude, il laissa vite tomber le masque.

\- Bon… C'est pas si grave, on trouvera une solution.

Il tourna la tête pour saluer Castiel et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa la tenue de l'ange.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Bonjour Dean, le salua Castiel, comme si de rien était.

\- C'est quoi cette… ? J'ai une hallucination ?! s'affola-t-il.

\- Non, non ! le rassura Charlie. Il n'a juste pas eu le temps de se changer.

\- Se changer ?! s'exclama le chasseur.

La rousse ne put retenir un gloussement tandis que Bobby portait sa main à sa bouche pour dissimuler un rictus.

\- Tu ne le trouve pas convainquant ? demanda Sam avec un air tout autant amusé.

\- Je… reprit Dean en regardant à nouveau son ami.

Castiel lui lança un regard blasé, prouvant qu'il ne goutait pas vraiment à la plaisanterie. Un sourire se forma doucement sur les lèvres de Dean.

\- Étant donné la situation, il me semble que ce costume de livreur de pizza n'est plus nécessaire, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Castiel, bien que le ton de sa voix était plus directif qu'interrogatif.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr.

Avant même que Charlie n'ait fini de répondre, l'ange avait déjà décollé.

\- Il… fait un peu la tête…, expliqua la jeune femme sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Un livreur de pizza…

Dean n'en revenait pas.

\- C'est une idée de génie !

\- C'était l'idée de Sam… glissa Charlie.

\- Oh… Alors tu n'es pas si nul que ça en fin de compte, renchérit Dean en lançant un bref regard à son cadet.

* * *

Castiel revint assez vite, vêtu de ses habituels trench-coat, pantalon noir, chemise et cravate. Et il se montra également plus agréable envers les humains. À croire que sa tenue vestimentaire jouait un rôle dans son humeur.

\- Bon, commença Sam. On va se répartir les tâches. Dean et Cas', vous faites le tour du bunker, essayez de trouver ce qui cloche. Bobby, Charlie et moi, on va s'occuper des recherches.

Tout le petit monde se mit en action.

Les deux chasseurs, aidés de Charlie s'installèrent dans la bibliothèque pendant que Dean et l'ange inspectaient l'étage avec rigueur.

\- Je peux te poser une question Cas' ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Si c'était un ange, tu pourrais le détecter ?

\- Tu suspecte un de mes frères de te vouloir du tort ?

\- Je suspecte Gabriel surtout…

Après un instant de courte réflexion, l'ange prit la parole.

\- Oui, Gabriel pourrait faire ce genre de chose, admit-il. Mais il serait intraçable, même pour moi.

\- Merveilleux…

Ils parcoururent un couloir pendant quelques instants quand soudain, Dean stoppa net. Suivant le regard du chasseur, Castiel remarqua le chat qui se tenait quelques mètres devant eux.

\- Saloperie… murmura Dean, il traine encore dans le bunker. Je vais le foutre dehors tu vas voir.

\- Attends ! s'exclama son ami en lui attrapant un pan de t-shirt. Ce n'est pas un chat…

L'ange plissa des yeux et sonda l'animal. Dean suivit l'échange de regard et remarqua alors un curieux éclair vert qui zébra furtivement les pupilles du félin. Puis, sans demander son reste, ce dernier disparu d'un coup d'un seul.

\- _The hell was that ?!_

\- Je ne suis pas sûr… murmura Castiel. Dean, retourne auprès des autres. Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu reste seul.

Et sans une explication de plus, l'ange s'envola, laissant Dean et ses questions.

* * *

De leur côté, Charlie, Bobby et Sam enchainaient les hypothèses et les livres.

\- Pas lutin, ni fée, ni djinn, ni sorcière, ni démon, énuméra Charlie - tout en parlant, elle rayait les noms sur une liste - C'est génial, il nous reste encore une cinquantaine de possibilités…

\- C'est le chat !

Le cri précéda son auteur qui déboula comme un fou dans la bibliothèque sous les yeux ébahis de son frères et de ses amis.

\- Le chat ? demandèrent les trois en choeur.

\- Oui ! On est tombé dessus avec Cas', expliqua Dean. Un éclair vert est apparu dans ses yeux et pouf ! Il a disparu.

\- Mais c'est un chat errant que j'ai trouvé par hasard !

Charlie était effarée.

\- Il semblait parfaitement normal...

\- Certaines saloperies cachent bien leur jeu, renchérit Dean avec un air sombre.

Il eut soudain l'impression de réaliser quelque chose car il reprit la parole avec une expression ahurie sur le visage.

\- C'est toi qui l'a mis dans ma chambre ?! demanda-t-il à Charlie.

\- Non, c'est moi, répondit Sam. Charlie l'a trouvé et on l'avait caché dans une cage au sous-sol.

Résigné, Dean haussa les épaules. De son côté, Bobby poussa un profond soupire.

\- Un chat qui joue des sales tours... On a du boulot !

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus avancés. Les légendes sur les chats ne manquaient certes pas, mais aucune ne parlait d'un chat capable de provoquer des hallucinations. Dans leur malheur, Sam nota tout de même un point positif : à part la vision persistante de Bobby sous les traits de Crowley, rien d'autre n'avait troublé son frère. Du moins, jusqu'à cet instant où Dean poussa une exclamation qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

\- Lilith !

\- Papa ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! s'exclama la fillette en s'élançant vers le chasseur.

Sans perdre un instant, elle l'enserra de ses petits bras. Effaré, Dean jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres.

\- Dites-moi que je suis le seul à la voir, implora-t-il.

Ses compagnons hochèrent la tête.

\- Qui est Lilith ? demanda Charlie.

\- Un démon, expliqua Sam.

\- Je… Elle me fait un câlin, grimaça Dean. Elle dit que je suis… son père.

\- Heureusement qu'elle ne s'appelle pas Luke, s'amusa Charlie.

Dean lui adressa un regard consterné.

\- Papa ! Je peux avoir de la glace ?

Dean poussa un gémissement et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tout va bien fiston ? interrogea Bobby.

\- Elle veut de la glace, souffla le jeune homme.

\- Ok… Occupe toi d'elle, on continue les recherches, assura Sam.

\- M'occuper d'elle ? Elle n'est pas réelle !

\- Papa ! Papa ! Je veux de la glace !

Et tout en criant, la petite secouait allègrement le bras de son "père".

\- Pourquoi tu… t'agite comme ça ? s'inquiéta Charlie.

\- Elle se pend à mon bras.

\- Ses visions sont tellement réalistes qu'il les vit réellement… marmonna Bobby tandis que Dean tentait tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer de l'emprise de la fillette.

\- Occupe toi d'elle. Elle semble bien décidé à te monopoliser.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'une hallucination Sammy ! se désespéra Dean.

\- Peu importe, vas-y. On continue les recherches.

Sous le regard insistant de son frère, Dean empoigna la fillette imaginaire et l'amena à la cuisine.

\- Viens saloperie. Je vais te trouver de la glace, marmonna-t-il dans ses dents.

* * *

Dean revint rapidement en maugréant.

\- Je ne peux pas rester isolé avec cette gosse sinon je vais vraiment finir par croire à son existence.

\- Elle est là ? demanda Sam.

\- Évidemment !

Dean s'affala dans le canapé et ferma les yeux avec lassitude.

\- Tuer un enfant qui n'existe pas, c'est pas vraiment un meurtre n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Bobby avec prudence.

\- Elle ne me lâche pas ! gémit Dean. Elle est aussi collante qu'une capote usagée…

Tout le monde pu en effet expérimenter la ténacité de Lilith. Que ce soit pour jouer, pour faire des câlins, pour grignoter un truc, pour poser des questions stupides - comme par exemple, pourquoi Bobby porte toujours une casquette toute sale au lieu d'en acheter une neuve - elle ne laissait pas une seconde de répit à son "père" qui était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Dean… Ne le prends pas mal mais t'entendre grogner à tout bout de champs est assez lassant, soupira Bobby.

\- Et alors ? Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? s'agaça-t-il.

\- L'ignorer ? proposa Charlie.

\- Si je fais ça, elle me tripote de partout pour attirer mon attention…

Trois paire de sourcils s'arquèrent, obligeant Dean à préciser.

\- Pas dans ce sens là !

\- Envoie-la faire la sieste, suggéra à son tour Sam.

Dean ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Papa ! Je veux jouer avec toi !

\- Tais-toi… supplia Dean.

\- Papa ! Papa ! poursuivit la fillette, tout en sautant partout autour du chasseur. S'il te plait papa !

\- Arrête ça ! se fâcha-t-il.

\- Mais je veux jouer !

\- SI tu continue de me faire chier je te jure que- !

\- Ooooooh ! - la blondinette porta sa main à sa bouche - Tu as dit un gros mot !

\- Et alors ?

\- On n'a pas le droit de dire de gros mots…

\- Ok, soupira Dean, on va faire un marché. Tu la boucle et je ne dis plus un seul gros mot.

\- Incroyable… se moqua gentiment Bobby.

Dean lui lança un regard noir et revint à sa "fille".

\- _Deal ?_

Pour marquer son accord, la petite leva la main, tout sourire.

\- Tope-la !

Sans entrain, le jeune homme s'exécuta.

\- Bon, maintenant, tu es une gentille fille et tu la fer- tu te tais… Papa a du travail.

Au grand soulagement de tous, les monologues de Dean cessèrent.

* * *

\- Putain !

Se levant d'un coup comme s'il avait été assis sur un ressort, Dean fixait un point dans le vide devant lui. Paniqués, ses compagnons le dévisagèrent.

\- Quoi ? demanda précipitamment Sam.

\- Lilith a disparu… souffla son frère.

Il leva les yeux vers ses compagnons et fixa son regard sur Bobby. Un immense sourire apparu sur son visage alors qu'il dévisageait son ami.

\- Bobby…

De petites rides apparurent aux coins des yeux du vieux chasseur alors qu'il souriait à son tour.

\- Tu me vois fiston ?

\- Oui… lâcha Dean avec soulagement.

Mi nerveux, mi soulagé, il se mit à rire en se passant une main fébrile dans les cheveux.

\- C'est fini… J'y crois pas.

Sam s'approcha, le visage soucieux et fixa longuement son frère.

\- Je suis heureux que tes hallucinations aient disparues Dean, crois-moi mais ce retour à la normal est un peu trop soudain.

\- Il a pas tort… appuya Bobby.

Ne voulant pas trop enfoncer le clou, Charlie se contenta de hocher la tête pour marquer son approbation. Vaincu, Dean soupira.

\- Ok d'accord ! On continue les rech-

Le visage de Dean perdit radicalement ses couleur alors qu'il s'arrêtait brusquement de parler. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Sam s'élança à ses côtés et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol.

\- Sur le canapé, ordonna Bobby.

Sam s'empressa d'allonger doucement son frère.

\- Dean, tu m'entends ? murmura Sam. Dean ?

L'aîné essayait de fixer son cadet tant bien que mal. Ses pupilles étaient incroyablement dilatées et ses yeux étaient humides et brillants de fièvre. Comment son état avait-il pu se dégrader aussi rapidement ? D'une main, Sam toucha ses pommettes ; elles étaient brûlantes.

\- S'mmy…

Tout en parlant, Dean indiquait son bras du regard.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça brûle…

Avec des gestes lents et précautionneux, Sam remonta la manche de chemise de Dean qui grimaça d'inconfort. Il fut stupéfait de ce qu'il vit.

De longues griffures violettes sillonnaient la peau de son frère. Tout autour, le système veineux apparaissait fortement à travers la peau.

\- J'appelle une ambulance.

\- Non !

Malgré les tremblements qui le secouaient et son état d'extrême faiblesse, la voix de Dean retentit assez fort pour stopper Bobby.

\- N-non. Pas de… pas… d'ambulance.

Consultant Sam du regard, le vieux chasseur se ravisa et rangea son portable.

\- Ok… On va faire descendre cette fièvre alors. Charlie, viens avec moi.

Ils laissèrent Sam au chevet de son frère. Impuissant, mort d'inquiétude, il dévisageait le visage couvert de sueur du malade.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé...

\- 'Rête d't'scuser S'manta, bafouilla son aîné.

Il essaya de sourire mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

\- _Bitch_.

\- _Jerk_.

* * *

Réunis autour de Dean, Charlie, Sam et Bobby restaient silencieux. Le vieux chasseur et la jeune femme avaient ramené des couvertures, un linge et une bassine d'eau fraîche. Désormais, l'aîné Winchester était endormi sous plusieurs couches de couvertures et Sam passait régulièrement le linge mouillé sur son front et son cou pour le rafraichir.

\- Où est Castiel bon sang ?! répéta Bobby pour la énième fois.

L'ange était aux abonnés absents. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de l'avoir prié, appelé sur son portable ou, en ce qui concerne Bobby, insulté de tous les noms.

Sans empirer, l'état de Dean ne s'était pas amélioré.

\- Et si on priait Balthazar ? proposa Charlie.

Sam dissimula à peine un sarcasme.

\- Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à foutre…

\- Mais c'est un ange non ?

\- Et un emmerdeur de première, assena le chasseur.

\- Je pourrais presque me vexer mon grand, fit une voix désinvolte dans son dos.

Balthazar et Castiel venaient d'atterrir.

\- Bordel t'étais où Cas' ?! hurla Sam.

\- Balthazar a une piste, informa sobrement l'ange, ignorant superbement le jeune chasseur.

\- Pourquoi tu nous aide d'un coup ? demanda Bobby, soupçonneux.

\- Vous pouvez accepter mes informations ou rester bloquer, cela m'importe peu, répondit l'être céleste.

Méfiants, Sam et Bobby, échangèrent un regard. Devant leur attitude butée, Charlie prit la parole.

\- Ok, on t'écoute.

Un petit sourire se peignit sur le visage de Balthazar.

\- Vous avez déjà entendu parler du Chat de Cheshire ?

* * *

_Et voilà ! Tout ça pour ça ! Toute cette attente pour un Chat de Cheshire ! XD J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review. ^^_


End file.
